Someday
by Honestly.Living
Summary: He said he was interested in playing the long game, but fate hasn't given them a chance. She was in it for the long game, but couldn't wait any longer. Besides being miles apart, add in a new boyfriend on her part and you've got a very interesting summer.
1. New York

Maya hopped up on the counter as she popped a strawberry in her mouth. Her legs swinging as she watched her boyfriend walk towards her. "Good Morning," he mumbled against her lips. Maya smiled and wrapped her legs around his bare chest as his lips captured hers in a soft kiss.

They both pulled apart with a smile on each of their faces. "Morning Carter," Maya breathed.

Carter smirked pulling her closer as he stood between her legs, feeling as she wrapped them around him. "You know you look really sexy in my t-shirt, right?"

Maya smirked and draped her arms over his shoulders. "Well I like wearing it."

Carter pecked her lips again and stared into her eyes. Her blue staring into his brown. He smiled at her and nodded towards her left hand. "Show it to me again," he said excitedly.

Maya rolled her eyes and dangled her left hand in front of him. Specifically, her ring finger. Which was now decorated with a beautiful diamond ring. "Happy?" Maya asked, jokingly.

"Very," Carter said proudly. "Besides, now we can announce it when we go to see your parents this weekend. It'll be great."

Maya sighed. "Yeah. I guess so," she finished dejectedly.

Carter frowned and looked at Maya. "What's wrong? You seemed very excited about going there a couple of days ago."

Maya shrugged. "I am, trust me. I'd take any chance to see my parents, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is supposed to happen."

Carter scrunched his eyebrows together. "Bad how?"

Maya thought for a moment, trying to understand the feeling she had. It was very vague. Maya shook her head. "Doesn't even matter." Carter continued to stare at her questioningly. "It really doesn't!" She protested.

Carter nodded slightly and pursed his lips. "Whatever you say," he answered unconvinced.

"Shut up," Maya said as she pushed him away from her playfully. She hopped off the counter and ran a hand through her messy hair as she walked away. "I'm gonna go shower!" She called out behind her.

Carter smirked and called after her. "Babe!"

Maya stopped walking and turned around to look at Carter. With a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip she asked, "What do you want?"

"Mind If I join you?"

Maya rolled her eyes and continued walking. Once she made it to the bathroom door she yelled, "Think you can help me wash my back?"

A thunder of footsteps were heard behind Maya until she turned around to see Carter behind her panting. Maya grabbed his hand, dragging him close to her before guiding him to the bathroom, and with a slam of the door they spent the remainder of their morning in the bathroom.

* * *

As always, Carter and Maya were late. It only makes sense that the now engaged couple, who met when they were both late for a college class, would be late to practically everything.

Class? They were late. Dates with each other? They were late. So of course they are late to getting to the airport. Maya's hair was a wild mess and Carter's shirt was half unbuttoned as they realized what time it was. Maya raised her head sleepily and looked over at the clock that sat right by their bed. The red numbers slowly came into focus as she blinked rapidly in an effort to read them. As soon as her blurry vision cleared, eight fifty-two shined in all its red glory.

Alarms erupted in Maya's head as she shot up out of bed. "Carter!" She yelled as she started scurrying around the room in an adrenaline filled haste. He didn't respond. "Carter!" She yelled again. Still didn't answer. Maya hustled over and hit his shoulder. "Wake up!" She hissed.

Carter popped up and looked over at Maya irritably. "What?"

Maya narrowed her eyes and pointed towards the clock. "We were supposed to leave for the airport an hour ago!"

Carter turned his head slightly and spotted the red numbers. Eight fifty-four he read. "Crap!" He exclaimed as he darted off to get dressed. Moments later he came out looking some what decent, shocking Maya.

"How the hell did you get dressed so fast?" She asked as she pulled a t shirt over her head.

"Doesn't matter," Carter dismissed as he searched for his car keys. "I'm gonna go get the car started," he said as he walked out of the room.

Maya simply nodded and continued to bustle around and get ready. Only a minute later she was downstairs in the car next to Carter. About ten minutes into their hour long ride to the airport, Maya gasped quickly and patted Carter's repeatedly. "What?" Carter asked as his eyes kept on darting from her and the road.

"Our bags!" Maya pointed out. "We left them at the house!"

Carter cursed under his breath and made a swift U-turn on the road. Praying to God that they wouldn't miss their flight.

* * *

The sound of knocking at Shawn and Katy's front door brought a smile to both of their faces. "They're here!" Katy squealed as got up to go to the door. She began to walk backwards as she looked over at Shawn. "How much do you want to bet that she has a rock on her finger?"

Shawn shook his head. "Twenty," he offered.

Katy smirked. "Your on!" She declared.

Katy turned around and walked towards the door with a knowing smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door with a grin plastered to her face. In a moment, mother and daughter were reunited. "Hey mom," Maya greeted softly as she hugged her.

"There's my baby girl," she smiled. She pulled away from the hug and looked at Carter pointedly. "And her not so baby boyfriend?" She asked discretely.

Carter laughed and wrapped and arm around Maya. "Actually we have something to tell you," he led. Maya looked at him and nodded. "We're getting married."

Katy squealed triumphantly and turned towards her husband. "Pay up!"

Shawn sighed and took out his wallet. "You were right." He handed her the twenty and watched her hand it to Maya. "Hey!" He protested.

"This is the first twenty dollars towards your wedding. You can thank Shawn," she grinned.

Carter and Maya stared at the twenty dollars and frowned. "You bet on me saying yes?" Maya asked.

"You bet on her saying yes?" Carter asked at the same time.

Shawn wrapped his arm around Katy and scoffed. "I knew she would say yes. I just can't turn down a bet."

Katy laughed. "And besides," she pointed towards Carter. "Any man that takes off work to come spend an entire week with us and then proceeds to ask us formally to propose to you is someone I would hope you would say yes to marrying."

Maya turned to Carter and smiled. "That's where you were? You said you had conferences all week in Arizona."

Carter smiled. "Nope. I was here."

Maya smiled and turned back to her parents. "I can't believe you kept this from me!"

Her parents just smiled and walked away towards the living room, leaving the couple to themselves. "You're amazing, you know that?" Maya complimented.

Carter smirked. "I know."

* * *

Later the four sat down just talking as they winded down for the evening. "So how's California treating you two?" Shawn asked as he handed Carter a beer from the fridge.

The snap of the metal cap filled the room before Carter took a swig from his beer. "As good as California can treat two twenty-five year olds," he answered with a chuckle.

Katy and Shawn shared a look and laughed. "You two must be having a great time then."

Maya plopped down next to Carter and took a sip of his beer as he set it down. Loving the feeling of alcohol running down her throat after a long flight really soothed Maya. Handing the beer back to Carter, she smiled. "It's been great. I really like it out there, but you know there's no place like home." She answered.

Katy took a sip of water and sat quietly before a question popped in her head. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "How's work? I know you both have had some great success out there! How's it going?"

Carter and Maya each blushed and smiled proudly. "Well," Maya began. "I've never been happier. I really enjoy working with these kids. I mean they all have so much talent and depth. Its going to be hard to leave them though," she finished.

"Leaving?" Everyone in the room asked, including Carter. "What are you talking about?" Carter asked.

Maya looked at everyone with wide eyes and laughed nervously. "Well you see I've been meaning to talk to you about this babe," she led. "But I've been thinking a lot about what I really want to do in life and I think my passion still lies in helping children with their art potential, but I want to bring it out on the road you know? Start my own company or something."

Katy and Shawn just looked on realizing that this was becoming the newly engaged couple's problem. "We're going to head on to bed. Let you two talk," Katy led. Yet Shawn still sat on the couch watching. "Come on!" Katy hissed.

Maya watched as her parents left and sighed as she looked over at her fiancé. "Carter," she began.

"No," Carter interrupted. "Were you going to tell me this?"

"Of course I was!" Maya protested calmly. "I just did," she whispered.

Carter scoffed. "Yeah with your parents in the room." Maya sighed. "You do realize we have to talk about things like this, right?"

Maya sighed again and looked at him remorsefully. "I know," she admitted. "It was just something I really wanted to do. I know its very unconventional and all but-"

"Very unconventional."

Maya rolled her eyes. "But we can figure this out right?"

"Of course we can!" Carter agreed. "But don't you think you really should have run this by me? I mean we're going to get married Maya and we live in Beverly Hills for crying out loud! We can't exactly just cut off one of our incomes. We need that money."

Maya stared at Carter's face and saw the worry stored in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It was extremely selfish of me to spring this on you like that. I guess we can talk about this more when we get back home."

Carter nodded and combed a hand through some of his wavy hair. "You're right. Let's just enjoy being engaged and enjoy being with your parents." He kissed her forehead. "Love you," he whispered.

Maya angled her head upwards and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you too."

* * *

The following morning Maya stood in the bathroom trying to brush her badly tangled hair. Letting her thoughts run free, she smiled as she spotted her ring on her finger. Carter was hers, at least almost officially. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes, boyish grin, and short wavy hair. He not only good looking but he was an amazing person. He was caring, sweet, and kind. He seemed to put himself before everyone and it warmed her heart. He was smart and completed Maya in a way she never felt. Suddenly, her ring tone brought her out of her thoughts. Smiling at who it was, she answered in a cheerful tone. "Hey."

"Hi peaches!" Riley greeted on the other line. "Are you here yet?" she asked excitedly.

Maya laughed to herself and answered. "Yes Riles. I'm in New York. We can meet up in a bit, plus there's something I want to tell you."

"Yay! Its been so long since I've seen you," Riley whined. "Make sure you bring Carter too because Lucas is going to get bored of us at some point."

A chuckle escaped Maya's lips. "Will do. See you later Riles."

Maya hung up the phone and quickly finished brushing her hair.

Soon enough, Maya and Carter were on their way towards Topanga's to meet with Riley and Lucas. As they were getting ready to walk down the steps towards Topanga's Carter's phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and looked at Maya apologetically. "Go," she urged. "You can meet me inside."

Carter smiled and kissed her lightly. "You're amazing you know that?" He walked away and turned towards her again. "I won't be long, promise."

Maya laughed and walked inside, but first stopping outside the door to fiddle with the ring on her finger. Deciding ultimately to take it off and put it back on when she Carter were ready to tell everyone, she walked inside. "Look who's back!" Lucas exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Maya.

As he let go Maya examined his face. "Whoa, Huckleberry!" she exclaimed. He started growing out a beard. "I see you're finally becoming a man," she teased.

"Ha," Lucas snorted.

Riley walked over to Lucas' side and kissed his stubbly cheek. "He was already a man in my eyes," she assured.

Maya faked a gag. "Ew. I know you two are married and all, but tone it down."

"Whatever," Riley teased. "Now," she began.

Riley and Maya stood in front of each other and took a deep breath right before they gave each other bone crushing hugs. "Oh my god!" they squealed. "no how are you?" they asked in unison.

They both broke out into laughter as they laughed at their antics. "I see some things never change," a voice from behind the counter added.

Maya looked over at the source of the voice and all her breath left her body. "Josh," she breathed.

After not seeing him for years, Maya still saw the boy that made a promise to her in the ski lodge when she was fifteen. His hair was slightly longer and he was sporting one of his signature smiles once again as he looked over at Maya.

"Hi Maya," he grinned. "Do you think we can talk later? About someday." He was so straight forward. Something that must have changed over the years.

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Carter's voice. "Hey!" he greeted as he wrapped an arm around Maya. He looked over at her and back at Riley. "I'm guessing by the lack of screaming that you haven't told her yet." Maya shook her head. "Would you like the honors babe?"

Maya took a deep breath and took out her engagement ring and slipped it on her finger. "We're getting married."


	2. Engagement Party

Everything happened in slow motion. Riley jumping up and down and screaming, Maya showing her the ring on her finger, Carter and Lucas giving each other a small hug in congratulations, yet Maya kept her eyes trained on Josh behind the counter. Riley drew Maya's attention again as she bombarded her with questions. In the midst of all the excitement, Maya took a look back towards the counter and frowned slightly at Josh's disappearance. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Josh behind her smiling. "Congratulations," he greeted as he encased her in a soft hug.

Pulling away a moment later, Maya smiled gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

Carter walked beside Maya and smiled at Josh. "Hey," he greeted. "I'm Carter and you are?"

Maya took note of the calm tone in his voice. Not one drop of jealously.

Josh outstretched his hand and smiled at Carter. "Josh," he answered. He nodded towards Riley. "Riley's uncle."

"Ah," Carter answered shortly.

A silence filled the conversation, and Josh quickly excused himself. "Well congratulations again. You have yourself a keeper here." He took a glance towards Maya and said one last thing before going into the back room of Topanga's. "Hold her tight. You wouldn't want to make the mistake of letting her go, now would you?"

Josh backed away from the couple and into the backroom as Carter smiled and wrapped an arm around Maya. "He seems cool," he commented as he looked over at Maya.

Although, Maya looked slightly distracted. After a slight nudge form her fiance, Maya snapped back into the present moment. "Yeah," she added. "He is."

* * *

Maya was already pretty agitated. Riley sent her and Carter on a wild goose chase throughout the city looking for some special lotion that Riley needed. Long story short- they didn't get the lotion. Instead, they got two almost empty metro passes and two rumbling bellies. "I am going to kill Riley," Maya mumbled as the couple made their way into Shawn and Katy's.

Carter chuckled and shook his head. "No you're not babe," he added. "Look, she just texted me saying we should bring her lotion down to Topanga's later tonight. We can relax, eat, and have some fun, but first I say we take a long nap."

Maya smiled at pecked Carter's lips. "And this is why I love you."

The couple woke up later as the sun began to set outside. Slowly, the pair got up and tried to make themselves look decent. In the middle of Maya straightening her hair, Carter walked in and showed Maya a text from Riley.

 _Wear white by the way guys!_

 _-Riley_

Maya laughed at the text and looked at Carter through the mirror. "You know what this means right?" she asked.

Carter nodded and looked at his fiance as they each smiled knowingly. "Surprise engagement party," they said in unison.

Wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants, Carter looked over at Maya who just stepped out of the bathroom. "Whoa," he said in awe.

"What?" Maya asked. "You've seen me dressed up before."

Carter walked towards her and smirked. "But each time you manage to take my breath away as if it were the first." He leaned down and captured her nude pink lips in a kiss. "You look beautiful Maya."

Carter scanned Maya's outfit again. She was wearing a pristine white lace dress with a see through center. In showed off her curves nicely and made her look stunning. Her usually wavy hair was straightened and in a half up, half down hair style. Her make up very light, but enhanced her beauty instead of hiding it.

Maya bit her lip nervously and looked up at Carter. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Carter held her hand and walked out the door. "Come on. Let's go to our 'surprise' party."

* * *

Cheers erupted throughout Topanga's as Maya and Carter walked in. "Surprise!" Riley screamed as she waltzed up to the two. "So what do you think?" she asked as she gestured towards the all-white party.

Deciding to not let her know they knew, Maya and Carter thanked her heavily and started to greet their guests. As they made their way around, Maya felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, Maya broke out into a smile. "Zay!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.

"Nice to see you too Maya," Zay laughed. He released her from the hug and looked over at Carter. "And you must be the fantastic Carter Maya has been telling me about."

Carter nodded humbly. "I guess that's me and its great to finally meet you Zay."

"You can't forget about your Farkle now!" Maya's face burst into an even wider smile as Farkle walked over. "Nice to see you two again. Congratulations by the way."

"I thought you were back in Seattle!" Maya exclaimed, astonished.

"I was," Farkle answered. "Then when Riley called me yesterday screaming that you were engaged, I knew I had to come and see for myself."

"Same here," Zay added. "Riley practically begged me to come, but I would've come without the begging."

The three immersed themselves in a quick discussion as Carter noticed Mr. and Mrs. Matthews waving at them. "Babe," he called. Maya looked away from her conversation and up at Carter. "I think two important people would like to see you."

Maya locked eyes with the Matthews and smiled. "We'll catch up later," she promised to Farkle and Zay.

Grabbing Carter's hand, Maya walked over to her second family. Smiling at her knowingly, Topanga gestured towards her hand. "Maya," she said as she dragged out the last a. Maya laughed and rolled her eyes before showing the her the ring. Topanga's jaw dropped as she grabbed Maya's hand roughly. "Look at that ring!" She moved the hand towards Cory. "You see the ring!"

"I see the ring!" Cory shouted. He looked at Carter and smiled. "I like you."

Carter laughed and tried to hide his blush. Topanga, who was still gawking at the ring, whimpered as Maya pulled her hand away. "Yeah," Maya laughed. "That's the ring. I guess its nice, huh?" she said modestly.

"Nice?" Topanga asked. "Where's Ava when you need her? The one time you need a ring expert, and she's not here! You just wait til she gets here Maya," Topanga warned.

Cory shook his head and looked at the couple. "I'm sorry about her. This is how she gets around nice engagement rings. I'll just take her to get some water."

Cory led Topanga towards the counter to get some water as Carter and Maya laughed. "Have we even finished saying hi to everybody yet?" Maya asked.

Carter shook his head. "Nope. We still have more people to go, but I say we take a break. Preferably in the storage room closest. Where we can be _alone_."

Maya smiled and kissed his lips softly. "As much as I would _love_ that, the best I can do right now is a steamy make out. Nothing more. At least for another three days."

Carter sighed and shook his head. "That's alright. I respect that. Can I still get that make out though?"

Maya smirked and grabbed Carter's hand. "Come on California boy."

* * *

Two hours and many glasses of Champagne later, Maya found herself alone outside Topanga's. "Need a breather?" a voice asked.

Not even looking for the source of the voice, Maya scoffed and nodded. "As much as I love talking about the proposal, it gets tiring."

"I can imagine so. With as many people as Riley invited."

Maya nodded her head and turned around to face the voice. With a laugh she turned her head and made eye contact with Joshua Matthews. Immediately, the smile that graced her face, left her face. "No," she stated.

Maya reached for her phone that she left on the table and looked at Josh. "I'm not doing this."

Maya walked past Josh, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Do what Maya?"

Maya scoffed and looked up at Josh. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb Josh. You're too smart for that."

Maya turned on her heel and walked back into Topanga's where she instantaneously found Carter and went back to talking with people. Yet, she always checked over her shoulder to see if Josh was still standing outside. To her hidden satisfaction, he was.

* * *

"Well have you two set a date?" Farkle asked as he, Zay, and Carter sat down in a booth.

Carter shook his head. "No not yet. We did _just_ get engaged the other day so we're just gonna wait a bit and figure it out later."

Zay nodded lightly and suddenly broke out into a small laugh. Farkle and Carter shared a confused look and looked back towards Zay. "What's so funny?" Carter asked, confused.

Zay shook his head as he stopped laughing. "No its just that- never mind," he stopped.

"No what is it?" Carter asked eagerly.

"Its just that I always thought that it would be Josh and Maya getting married. Crazy thoughts," Zay expressed.

Farkle looked over at Zay in alarm and subtly punched his arm. While Carter just looked plain confused. "Josh? As in Riley's uncle?" Zay nodded. "Well why would they get married? Maya's never told me of any relationship between the two."

Farkle began to push Zay out of the booth as he noticed Maya walking over. "We should get going." Farkle excused himself and Zay before Maya came. Smacking him upside the head before smiling at Maya.

Maya frowned as she saw them walking away. "Aw," she frowned. "I wanted to talk to them." She sat down next to Carter in the booth and kissed his cheek.

Carter had his eyes focused on the table as he tried to comprehend what Zay just told him. Maya looked at Carter's face and frowned. "What's wrong babe?"

Carter looked over at Maya and shook his head. "We'll talk about it later." He looked around at all the happy people there to celebrate _their_ engagement. "Because this isn't the right place."

* * *

Everyone left Topanga's and were on their separate ways home as Carter and Maya decided to take a walk. Walking hand in hand, as the city lights shone brightly. Maya grew curious to what had upset Carter earlier. "What was wrong earlier?" Maya asked, breaking their silence.

Carter stopped walking and soon did Maya. Carter shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Maya, licking his lips before he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Josh?"

This caught Maya by surprise. "Uh," she uttered, not really knowing what to say. Carter stared at her expectantly. "I-"

Carter cut off as she struggled to speak. "Because one thing about us that works is that we told each other about _all_ of our past partners. Serious or not. Why wouldn't you tell me about him?"

"Carter don't be upset," Maya sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Carter scoffed. "How can I no be Maya? That's something you deliberately kept from me. Not something that you forgot because we've talked about our pasts with each other. Hell, you've even talked to me about Riley's family, which is your second family and you've _never_ mentioned him. So why Maya? Why would you not mention a _word_ about him?"

Maya still didn't know what to say. How does she tell her _fiance_ that she made a promise with Joshua Matthews about _someday_ and playing the _long_ _game_? "Because!" Maya protested. "I just didn't know what to say."

Carter walked towards her with hurt in his eyes. "Then say that," he begged. "Instead of saying nothing, say _that_." Carter took a deep breath and looked around at the buildings around them. "Just know I'd rather be hurt than surprised Maya."

Maya expected Carter to walk away and leave her standing outside, but he didn't. "Aren't you going to walk away?" she whispered.

Carter shook his head. "No. What kind of douche bag leaved the girl he loves standing alone, outside, at night in New York City?" He held out his hand for Maya to grab. "Come on. Let's just go back home."

Carter was amazing. Despite, being upset and angry with Maya he grabbed her hand and kissed her softly to show his affection. Because he most certainly didn't want her to doubt it.

* * *

 **Check out the link on my page for what Carter looks like! And check out my poll!**


	3. Old Goodbyes

Slight tension remained between Carter and Maya that night. As they arrived home, went to sleep, the tension was there. Technically, they never went to sleep. The each lay facing away from the other as they thought about the nights events. Carter's brow furrowed in thought as he struggled to understand Maya's reasoning from earlier. Her words, _"I just didn't know what to say,"_ Bounced around in his head. The words just didn't sit right with him. If any type of relationship between them wasn't something serious, then why not even do as much as to hint towards it? Carter turned around in the bed and was now facing Maya's back. To him, it looked as if she was sleeping, but Maya was wide awake.

Maya stared out the window she was facing deep in thought. Her mind instantaneously running back to that evening. The supposed to be happy evening turning out to be troublesome for her very new engagement. Drawing her mind away from it for a mere second brought Maya's attention to the moonlight illuminating the floor by the dresser, where her engagement ring sat.

Shaking her head Maya turned around in the bed only to be face to face with a now red Carter. "I wasn't staring," he stuttered. "I was just-" Carter stopped once he saw Maya smiling.

"You're adorable," she breathed. "Its perfectly fine anyways. Sometimes its okay to stare. You never know the next time you'll get to take in what you're looking at."

Carter smiled and reached out to grab Maya's hand. "Another thing I love about you. How you seem to find the most poetic answers."

Maya laughed and kissed their clasped hands. "I don't come up with these myself," she admitted. "I just can't seem to remember when I heard it." She stared at their hands and rubbed her thumb over his. "Are we okay?" she asked quietly.

"I sure hope so," Carter answered.

Maya frowned and sat up in the bed. "What do you mean?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Maya," Carter began as he sat up. "We promised never to lie to each other right?" Maya nodded. "Then be honest with me Maya."

"I am!" Maya protested. "What else do you want me to say Carter?"

"The truth!" Carter argued back. "Maya you know that there's more to your past with Riley's uncle than your telling me."

"Do you have to refer to him as Riley's uncle? His name is Josh, Carter."

"Fine," Carter relented. "There is something more than you're letting on."

Maya gritted her teeth and stared straight ahead. Looking over at the dresser she got up and slipped the ring on her finger. Crawling back into bed with Carter, she held her hand up. "You see this ring?" she asked. "Its my engagement ring, and you know who I'm engaged to? _You_."

Maya leaned over and kissed Carter feverishly. "Don't forget that," she whispered.

Laying back down, she faced away from him, obviously done with the conversation. Leaving Carter with the same thoughts, and the same doubts.

* * *

"Hello," Maya answered as she picked up her phone the following morning.

"Good morning peaches!" Riley exclaimed from her end. "I hope you enjoyed your _amazing_ engagement party yesterday. I heard it looked very pristine."

Maya laughed genuinely while walking into the bathroom to brush her hair. "It was very pristine. Clean, neat, orderly. Just like a certain brunette I know."

Riley laughed and replied, "Glad you liked it. It was my pleasure. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to head down to the subway and sit like we used to. You know down on Bleecker Street."

Maya's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my god yes! Its been forever since I've been down there. I don't think I can even remember the last time I was there."

"You don't remember?" Riley asked. "Remember it was the day before you transferred to UCLA."

"And we just sat at a bench and watched people come by," Maya reminisced.

* * *

 _Laughter filled the air between Maya and Riley as they chatted away, trying to soak up their last moments together before they were miles apart. "Oh! And do you remember crazy hat? She was the best," Maya cheered._

 _Riley smiled and looked around the station. "How could I not?" Growing quiet, she twiddled her thumbs and sighed. "Besides the bay window, we've made a lot of memories down here."_

 _Maya nodded as she watched everyone bustle around them. "You're right. I'm really going to miss this place."_

 _"Well its not like you're going to be gone forever," Riley interjected. "You'll come back right?" She asked hopefully._

 _Maya wanted so badly to say yes. To assure not only her best friend, but herself that this move wouldn't change things. She just wasn't sure, so she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Riles," she answered honestly._

 _Riley didn't say a thing. She just scooted closer to her friend and leaned her head against her shoulder. Maya sighed inwardly and leaned her head against Riley's. "Do you remember when you almost moved to London?" She felt Riley nod. "You knew that I had someone who would still be there for me, even if you left."_

 _"You had Josh," Riley finished._

 _Maya laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I had Josh, but you my dear delicate flower, have yourself a Ranger Rick. One who stayed in New York City for you, I think you'll be fine without me."_

 _"Are you sure?" Riley asked._

 _"Positive."_

* * *

"It was a sad day," Maya concluded.

"Yeah," Riley added. "But I don't think it was your hardest goodbye when you left."

Maya frowned for a moment as she tried to think of what Riley could be referring to, but then- it hit her.

* * *

 _The starry night sky created beautiful patterns for Maya's eyes to follow. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a comforting warmth behind her. Placing her hands over his, she smiled softly. "Hey," she whispered._

 _"Hey," Josh whispered back._

 _Maya turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You were quiet today," she observed. "I really wanted to hear your voice."_

 _Josh nodded timidly and leaned his forehead against hers. "I know," he whispered. "I was just thinking a lot today."_

 _"About?" Maya asked. She was partially afraid of what he might say, not wanting anything to really change. When he didn't answer her right away, she closed her eyes and whimpered. "Josh," she whispered softly. "Please just say what you need to say. I need at least that from you."_

 _"Maya," he began with a heart wrenching tone, that Maya knew all too well. "You're moving across the country," he began._

 _Maya pulled away angrily and turned away from him as she held back her tears. "No!" she argued. "You don't get to do this Josh. You don't get to say this, not now."_

 _"Maya I know-"_

 _"Stop!" Maya cried. "I gave you several chances and you choose now? I gave you an out Josh. As soon as I got accepted into UCLA. I asked you if you wanted to try and you said yes. You don't get to break up with me now," she whispered towards the end._

 _Josh closed his eyes in pain as he heard her cry. He knew that he should have just told the truth earlier, but instead he waited and ended up here. "Maya I love you," he whispered. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck and ear repeatedly. "You know this," he pleaded._

 _"Then why are you hurting me like this?" Maya asked quietly. She turned towards him and took a step back. "Why are you quitting before things even got hard?"_

 _Josh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We've waited before Maya," he reasoned. "We can do it again while you're at school. We can still have our someday." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I just don't want to-"_

 _"Hold me back?" Maya finished in a hostile tone. "Keep my from my full potential? That's some BS Josh and you know it."_

 _At this point Josh didn't know what else to say. She pretty much said everything that he wanted to. He could tell that she saw this coming, that she foreshadowed it before he even knew he truly felt this way, but all of a sudden he felt her wrap her arms around him again. "Someday," she whispered. "But for now I guess we're free to see other people."_

 _Maya backed away from him and walked away as Josh looked up at the sky and whispered, "Someday."_

* * *

Maya shook her head and breathed into the phone. "Nope," she denied. "Your goodbye was definitely the hardest."

Maya looked into the bedroom and noticed Carter getting up. "Besides," she began. "It led me to Carter and I couldn't be happier."

Maya looked at Carter's brown curly locks and white smile as he greeted her from afar. He's genuinely a great guy, but does Maya love him as much as she think she does? With all the doubts he seems to have, maybe their cookie is starting crumble.


	4. Beginning of a Cycle

She's engaged. Maya Penelope Hart is engaged. To someone who _isn't_ Joshua Gabriel Matthews. How did things get this far? How could Josh let this happen? He shouldn't have broken up with her when she left for California. Maybe if the stayed together _they_ would be the ones to get married. Josh shook his head as all these thoughts entered his brain. There Maya was, so called 'happy' with this Carter guy and here he was still waiting like they promised.

Finally taking himself out of this mindset, Josh unlocked the door to Topanga's. He walked in, opened the blinds and turned on the lights. Josh traveled into the back room to grab some napkins to fill up some containers in the front. As Josh walked into the back room, Maya walked into Topanga's and peered over the counter in an effort to look for Riley. "Riles!" she called out. No answer. Maya placed her phone on the counter and huffed. "Looks like I'll have to find my earring myself," she mumbled under breath.

Maya looked all over Topanga's to find her white earring that she lost at the party. Coming to her senses, she realized where her earring might be. "The back room!" she concluded.

Maya began to walk back there and as she did she accidentally kicked the stop that was holding the door open. As she walked in the door slammed shut behind her and both she and Josh jumped. "What the hell!" Josh yelled.

Josh turned around to see Maya standing there. "Maya," he breathed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked at the door behind her. "And why did you close the door that locks from the outside?"

Maya's eyes widened as Josh's words registered with her. "The door locks from the outside!" she exclaimed. Maya turned around and tried the door knob, but of course- no luck.

"You didn't answer my question," Josh continued.

Maya turned around, her blonde hair flying behind her. "I was looking for something," she dead panned.

Josh, who was not fazed by her attitude, grabbed her shoulder as she began to look for her item. "Maya," he breathed. Maya brought her head up and looked into his eyes and she was instantaneously caught in this gravitational pull. "Talk to me," Josh pleaded. Maya still stared into his eyes. "Then I'll talk," Josh relented. "What happened to waiting?" Josh asked. "What happened to someday?"

Maya opened her mouth and only a whiny sound came out. "I dated other people," she whispered. "You suggested that we do that."

Josh nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I did, but I didn't expect you to go off and get engaged to someone else!" Maya looked at that ground as tears began to well up in her eyes. "I loved you the _entire_ time Maya. What happened?"

Maya shook her head. This is _not_ how she imagined the next time they talked. "I couldn't wait forever Josh. What did you expect me to do? You changed your number, and you never _once_ tried to reach out to me. I never saw you out there in California, and when I was in New York you were nowhere to be found. So tell me Josh what was I supposed to do?"

"Not fall in love with somebody else!" Josh argued. A tear fell out of one of Josh's eyes. "Not when you _knew_ that I was still out there. Not when you _knew_ that I still loved you!"

Josh took a step closer to Maya and stared down into her eyes. She didn't move. He cupped her face in his hands and placed his mouth only a mere centimeters before hers. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he whispered against her lips.

Maya didn't tell him to stop. Maya let him kiss her and that's what scared her the most.

* * *

Katy Hunter woke up early every morning and sat in her kitchen with a cup of coffee as per usual. The early morning sun lighting up her kitchen just enough. She sat there and thought deeply about her daughter and the man she would soon marry. Oh how ecstatic Katy was. Maya never looked as happy as she did with Carter for a long time. Well of course the only other time she looked this happy was with Josh.

If only Katy knew what was going on a mere couple of blocks away.

* * *

They pulled apart and panted heavily. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?" Josh questioned.

Maya shook her head and kissed his lips tenderly. "Because," she began. "This is a one time thing. After this we never speak of it again and we never kiss again. But for now, let me give in to what the teenager in me always wanted."

Maya pulled Josh in again and kissed him feverishly. As if she were trying to make up for the time lost. "You're okay with this right?" she asked. Josh nodded. "Great."

Only a moment later, Josh pulled away. "Wait. I can't do this to you. This isn't who you are Maya. You can't cheat on Carter like this."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Isn't this what you always wanted Josh? For us to be together like this after so long?" Josh nodded. "Then why won't you let me do this? Won't you please just do this for me."

Josh nodded slowly and kissed her again. This time pressing her down onto the floor of the room. "Only one time," he warned. "After this you go back to your life with pretty boy."

Maya nodded quickly. "Yea of course."

Maya began to take off her shirt and as did Josh and well you know what happens next. It was something about seeing him after so long. The need and want that they both possessed just came out in this one moment. All the years of this pent up longing all in one swift movement.

Little did they know this was only the beginning of what would become an endless cycle of love, lust, and infidelity.


End file.
